girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Carson von Mekkhan
This article is about a member of the Von Mekkhan family. For others in the family or other uses, see Von Mekkhan (disambiguation). This article is about a member of the Heliotrope family. For others in the family or other uses, see Heliotrope (disambiguation). ---- |death= |parents= |relatives= Vanamonde von Mekkhan, grandson; Arella, daughter-in-law |children= unnamed son (deceased), possibly others |marital status= }} "Carson von Mekkhan. Former seneschal and keeper of the keys to Castle Heterodyne. Welcome, my lady—if my lady you be."''Carson himself. '''Carson von Mekkhan' (or perhaps Mekkahn, or even Mekken; the canonical sources themselves seem inconsistent — also Carson Heliotrope) is the last surviving confirmed seneschal to House Heterodyne. History In his youth, Carson von Mekkhan " the Jägermonsters". Carson holds the hereditary office of "Doom Bell Ringer" of MechanicsburgIt says so on his ., which comes with a nice stipend. When confirmed as seneschal, Carson the ability to use the Throne of Faustus Heterodyne. Carson served as seneschal during the reign of The Heterodyne Boys until he nineteen years agoInternal Chronology. in favor of his son. Three days later, his son died during the Attack on Castle Heterodyne. Though Carson is one of the best witnesses known to date concerning the events surrounding the Other War, he has as yet said little about his own actions during that time. He also knows more than almost anyone Heterodyne sparks operate. When the empire of Mechanicsburg and Baron Klaus Wulfenbach a town council, Carson was part of the shadow government that continued to rule Mechanicsburg in secret. Around this time (437215353 seconds (13.8545184995 or 13 years and 10 months) prior to Agatha's arrival in Mechanicsburg to be precise), Carson the Throne of Faustus Heterodyne to communicate with the Castle Heterodyne. Two years and three months after Klaus vanished Klaus Barry Heterodyne(alive for only 407 days) died on the night the Other attacked Castle Heterodyne. No reason for the communication with the Castle has been revealed, but Carson swore never to channel the castle again. Carson retired again when his grandson, Vanamonde von Mekkhan, took up the office of seneschal and assumed day-to-day responsibility for Mechanicsburg. The Return of the King Queen We first encounter Herr Heliotrope comfortably retired to a flat above the Heliotrope Scribe and Book Works. He is skeptical of the new Heterodyne heiress that his daughter-in-law Arella reports. Carson's usual policy on pretenders is to get them into Castle Heterodyne as soon as possible and let it deal with them. A series of odd eventsA gargoyle Carson is conversing of Agatha's party. Carson the Zola "Heterodyne" gambit as an attempt to take over the town.Agatha coffee. piques Carson's sufficiently that he undertakes the considerable indignities of the Throne of Faustus Heterodyne to allow Castle Heterodyne to interview Agatha. Following this interview, Carson and Wilhelm Diamant take the unusual step of helping Agatha get into the Castle disguised as a prisoner, rather than via the now-guarded front door. Carson is in the company of Ardsley Wooster just before Agatha enters the castle. He probably retired to bed early, and slept easily, though it's unlikely that he a full night's sleep. He was resting in bed when he told Van that he had . Category:Characters from Mechanicsburg Category:Heterodyne minions Category:Executive minions Category:von Mekkhan